Picture Perfect
by live-in-dreamland1
Summary: Gabriella is finally feeling like she can be herself but her fears still hold her back. One day in the park Troy finally shows her that she doesn't have to be afraid. Troyella fluff! sorry... summary isn't that good but story is


**Hey guys! Here's another oneshot that came to me the other night. Its kinda rushed so its not that good but you should read it anyway lol. **

Picture Perfect

It was so quiet in Albuquerque Park that you were able to hear the click of a camera going off. Gabriella Montez was standing underneath a tree and was taking pictures for her photography assignment. Gabriella was so absorbed in her assignment that she didn't hear footsteps behind her. Gabriella screamed as she felt two arms wrap around her shoulders.

"It's only me" Gabriella heard Troy, her best friend, say.

"Don't scare me like that" Gabriella said as she leant back into Troy and took another picture.

"Sorry but you're easy to scare" Troy said as he rested his chin on Gabriella's shoulder. Troy suddenly noticed that Gabriella had her camera pointed towards them.

"What are you doing?" Troy asked.

"Taking a picture of the sky, what does it look like?" Gabriella sarcastically asked while giggling a little bit.

"Do you have to Brie?" Troy asked.

"Yes, it's for my scrapbook. Smile" Gabriella said as she took the picture. Gabriella quickly turned the camera around and previewed the picture. Troy straightened up so that he could see the picture.

_We look like a couple in that picture_ Troy thought as he looked at the picture. Gabriella was standing in front with Troy behind her and his arms wrapped around her from behind.

"Let's take some more" Gabriella said excitedly.

"You want to take more pictures?" Troy asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Yea, come on it'll be fun" Gabriella said as she released herself from Troy's hug.

"Alright who are you and what have you done with Gabriella Montez?" Troy asked.

"What do you mean?" Gabriella asked as she sat down on the grass.

"Where is the quiet Gabriella who never liked people taking pictures with her in them?" Troy asked while he sat down next to Gabriella. Gabriella smiled softly before turning to answer him.

"That was the old Gabriella and she left as soon as she realised she could be herself and not be judged on it." Gabriella said while looking Troy in the eye. Troy knew that she was talking about himself.

"Can you prove that?" Troy suddenly asked. Gabriella raised her eyebrows.

"How do you mean?"

"Can you prove to me that you are comfortable around me and not scared that I'll judge you?"

"How would I prove that?" Gabriella asked weakly. Although she was becoming a lot more comfortable with herself now, she wasn't sure if she was ready to show that she was.

"I want you to let me take photos of you"

"Why would you want to take pictures of me anyway?" Gabriella asked quietly as she lowered her head. Gabriella felt two fingers under her chin and raise her head.

"Hey, whether you like it or not, you are incredibly beautiful Gabriella" Troy sincerely said. Gabriella blushed after Troy called her beautiful. Troy took notice of Gabriella's face and quietly lifted the camera to focus on Gabriella. Gabriella had turned her face to look out at the lake and didn't notice Troy took the picture of her. Gabriella turned her head to see Troy looking at something on the camera.

"What are you looking at?" Gabriella asked. Troy turned the camera and Gabriella saw a picture of herself looking out at the lake.

"When did you take that?"

"Just now" Troy said as he turned the camera back around. Troy turned the camera back around and focused it on Gabriella.

"Not another picture" Gabriella groaned.

"Yes another but this time I want you to look at the camera and pose for me"

"Troy I-"Troy cut her off.

"I don't want you to do anything fancy I just you to prove to yourself that your confident with yourself enough to let someone take random photo's of you" Troy explained to her. Gabriella bit her lip before slowly nodding.

"Alright...wh...what would you like me to do?" Gabriella asked as she stood up. Troy stood up with her. He thought about it for a moment.

"Alright, I want you to jump when I say so" Troy said as he focused the camera. Gabriella looked at him in disbelief.

"You just want me to jump?"

"Not just jump but crazy jumps. Like star jumps and stuff like that" Troy said.

"Alright" Gabriella said slowly.

"Ready" Troy said as he positioned the camera. He gave Gabriella a nod and she jumped up, spreading her arms up high and tucking in her legs. Troy had set the camera to capture multiple shots quickly after one another. As soon as Gabriella had landed she walked over to Troy to see the pictures. Troy tilted the camera so that Gabriella could see.

"That is soo cool" Gabriella said once she had seen the photos. Once she had seen them she collapsed onto the ground and took a deep breath. Troy lay down so that their heads were next to each other but their feet facing opposite ends. Troy suddenly lifted the camera and pointed it at the two.

"Say cheese" Troy said before he snapped the picture.

"Show me" Gabriella said as she took the camera from him. "You actually look nice in this photo Troy" Gabriella said while laughing.

"Hey!" Troy exclaimed as he jumped up and stood by Gabriella who was already standing up. "What did you say Montez?" Troy asked as he started to walk towards Gabriella.

"Hey it's not my fault that you only tend to look good in some photos only" Gabriella said while she started to back up. Gabriella was not expecting at that moment for Troy to run towards her and grab her by the waist. Gabriella screamed as he spun her around. Once Troy set her down he started to tickle her. Gabriella squealed and tried to get away but this caused Gabriella to fall and for Troy to land on top of her. Gabriella stopped laughing when she found herself staring into Troy's deep blue eyes.

"You know I meant what I said before" Troy softly said. "About you being incredibly beautiful"

"I'm not Troy. I'm not at strong or as pretty as you think I am" Gabriella said as a raindrop fell on her nose. Troy looked up to see dark rain clouds overhead and it was starting to softly rain. Troy looked at Gabriella and noticed a lone tear making its way down her face. Troy wiped away the tear before looking Gabriella in the eye.

"You're the strongest person I know Brie, you are beautiful both inside and out. You always put others before yourself and you've helped me to realise that its okay for me to be myself."

"How come it's so easy for you to believe all that stuff about me but I can't bring myself too?"

"Because I can see you who are but you still have this old view about yourself."

"I'm scared though" Gabriella whispered.

"What are you scared of?"

"I'm so used to how I am now and its scary changing all that. I'm scared of the change and because you don't know what results it could bring"

"Would you do it though if you knew someone was going to be with you all the time?"

"Who would want to go through that with me?" Gabriella asked as she turned her head away. Troy was about to answer when someone shouting at them caused them to look to their left.

"Oi! You two! You are in a public place! Please get up off the ground!" an old man shouted at them. Gabriella looked at Troy and blushed when she realised that he was still on top of her. Troy quickly stood up and held out a hand to Gabriella. They both stood next to each other as the old man walked over to them.

"Teenagers these days!" the old man exclaimed as he stopped in front of them.

"We weren't doing anything" Troy tried to say but the old man didn't listen to him.

"Now I can see that you two are a young couple and very much in love" Gabriella blushed when he said they were a couple and in love "But that doesn't mean you have to show it off by lying on top of one another in a public place!"

"Yes sir" Gabriela and Troy said quickly as they started to walk away. Once they were out of earshot they started laughing.

"Can you believe that guy thought we were a couple?" Troy said while clutching his stomach.

"Yea, crazy huh?" Gabriella said while she felt her heart breaking into small pieces.

"I would though" Troy suddenly said. Gabriella turned around to face him.

"You would what?"

"I would go through it with you and be by your side every step of the way" Troy said while stepping front of her.

"Thank you Troy" Gabriella said as she leaned up to kiss his cheek. What Gabriella didn't expect was for Troy to turn his head around slightly and for her to actually kiss him. Gabriella pulled back quickly while her face went very red. Troy stood trying to get hold of what had just happened. Gabriella had kissed him!

"Sorry" Gabriella whispered.

"Don't be" Troy finally said. Gabriella's head snapped up to look at him.

"What?" Troy reached out and pushed a lock of hair behind Gabriella's ear.

"Don't be sorry" Troy said again. Gabriella was about to say something but she felt Troy softly place his lips on hers in a gentle kiss. Gabriella immediately relaxed into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Troy's neck while his hands went around her waist. They pulled apart and Troy rested his forehead on Gabriella's.

"I love you" Gabriella whispered while looking down. She felt two fingers under her chin and slowly brought her eyes up to meet Troy's.

"I love you too" Troy said before kissing her again.

_I am so ready for change now_ Gabriella thought before she melted into the kiss.

**Well there you go. Please review for me so i can improve. The next chapter of Storm should be up soon as well. Thanks**


End file.
